


Duties and diplomacy

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [22]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mafia Politics, Politics, Varia (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Xanxus has his duties.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Xanxus
Series: Tumblr Archive [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 24
Kudos: 539





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Xanxus sometimes wonders if Timoteo actually realizes just how much power he has given his pet hitman. Not really, more than likely. Timoteo is far too used to being right. And if not, to be able to use his Sky charisma to make the situation favourable once more. 

Has the man realized by now? Maybe, in some way. Not that Xanxus thinks that the shitty old man would give a flying fuck, not as long as the asshole thinks it works in his favour. Xanxus wonders how long it will take the Ninth to realize that Reborn loves his students more than he cares for an old friend. 

Maybe the man will die long before it hits him in the face.

It was a good idea, in the beginning. Dino’s loyalty to Reborn is unquestionable and never hidden. Tsunayoshi’s is too. In that, Timoteo had been right. That much Timoteo had planned, Xanxus knows. The shitty old man had been counting on it even. 

What the shitty old man refuses to realize is that as much as Tsunayoshi and Dino are loyal to Reborn and each other first and to Vongola second, Reborn is also loyal to them first and everything else second. A tight little group, that one. The hitman is possessive and powerful enough to back it up. And he has made sure that his students can do the same. 

The old man thought himself so smart, realizing that the rumours about him being too comfortable in his own power to give the mantle away being the reason he was left with no heirs were hurting his reputation, the man thought he had a good answer. Give the mantle of the Tenth Vongola Don to a former civilian brat, unsure enough of the workings of the mafia and then stablish himself as the nice grandfatherly mentor.

Simple enough. 

But Tsunayoshi already has a tutor, of a far greater cut, and although he indulges the old man, he has no real fondness for him. Whatever chance the old man had of ruling Tsunayoshi’s throne is long gone. How the old man can't see it, Xanxus doesn't know. 

Xanxus is in no way ashamed to admit that it gives him far more pleasure than it should. He does, however, wish that he had handled the situation better. The Ring Battles were all well and good, no long term consequences. If there’s one thing that the Vongola Decimo is known for, it’s for making allies out of former enemies. 

But Xanxus pride had been hurt, his temper still reeling from the entire Cradle Affair and the Zero Point. That Sawada had caught him on it again had felt like a failure, no matter that Mammon had been able to get him out. To be fair, it had been. Xanxus should have seen it coming. Still...

Stupid excuses, all of them, but that had been the reason Xanxus had been more than content to let things be as long as neither of them ever crossed paths. 

He has his duties as the Varia Commander and by licking his wounds for so long he had neglected them. A new boss could have been a good opportunity for the Varia to fix their relationship with the main branch. At worse to simply better it but Xanxus knows he could have done so much better than just that. Which is why when Sawada approaches him during a gala, baby swordsman ever faithfully beside him, Xanxus takes one long look at him and nods instead of sending the younger man packing. 

“Xanxus,” Sawada greets with his own respectful nod. 

“Sawada." 

It doesn’t take much for Xanxus to notice why Sawada chose his table to escape towards. "Really?" 

"Works, doesn’t it?” Sawada answers, gaze briefly flickering to his sire before it moves on. “He doesn’t like you much." 

"I know, it’s mutual." 

The Vongola Heir snorts, "Oh? I would’ve never guessed." 

They spend the rest of the night drinking in silence. It’s not awkward but it’s also nowhere near comfortable either. Sawada waits until the entire salon is mostly empty before he taps the table with two fingers, just firmly enough to get Xanxus' attention. "How bored is your Varia?" 

Xanxus is nowhere near dumb enough to miss the myriad of implications of that. There’s far more calculation in Sawada’s eyes than used to be. Xanxus guesses that it’s part of the course. He sidesteps the question regardless, perfectly aware that it’s answer enough. "Why?" 

Sawada hums. "Nothing much, I thought I might have something to help pass the time." 

Not an olive branch, not really, but enough of an open possibility that Xanxus is willing to take it. Show the next Vongola Don that the Varia can be worked with and they just might survive the dry season the Ninth and Iemitsu have forced on them. 

Xanxus takes the flash drive.


	2. From [Takeshi] to [Orders]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah. I hope you like this. I enjoy playing with this verse

## (Takeshi)

Tsuna hasn't spared much thought to the Varia in recent years. In the beginning, it was due to Reborn induced chaos. Not much time to worry about what enemies from the past might be up to when there was already too much to deal with in the present. Then, well… They were superfluous, unnecessary. Tsuna himself had seen to that. 

So he couldn't trust Timoteo? Couldn't trust his father? Couldn't trust Vongola? Then Tsuna would create his inner circle and make it independent. Giotto did it, Tsuna would do the same. He made it so that without knowing, Vongola needed Tsuna more than Tsuna needed Vongola. What use did he have for the CEDEF? The Disciplinary Committee is unquestionably Kyoya's and Kyoya is Tsuna's.

With a bit of support, a little money, the CEDEF became redundant.

The Varia? Well, Tsuna didn't like the idea of a wet squad but he does recognize the need for it. So he turned to Mukuro whose abilities were better suited to information gathering, yes, but who had created his own wet squad with the purpose of hunting the mafia down. The Kokuyo gang are as his now as they're Mukuro's and would and have killed under either of their commands.

Let Vongola burn if it wants, Tsuna had thought with satisfaction once he'd seen his plans come to fruition. Tsuna can keep his people safe just fine without them. 

But then Takeshi had come to him, with tales and a plea: the Varia. Xanxus. Squalo's beloved boss. Takeshi's mentor was distraught.

It's not like Tsuna couldn't afford them. As a wet squad, they're more experienced, a valuable asset to have. The Kokuyo Gang had seen enough blood, Tsuna's heart would rest easier if he could move them to security or something else, something less bloody. The problem comes from somewhere else. The fact is that Tsuna is greedy, if he's going to add Xanxus and his Varia to Tsuna's people, then they will be  _ his _ .

His not only because he's the better option or the only option. His not because of simple survival. Tsuna will have them, heart and soul, like all those before them, or he won't have them at all. Superficial loyalties put all of the group in danger. That's unacceptable.

Still, he grabbed the USB with the files about Vongola's little infestation problem and hid it under his sleeve. Timoteo has become arrogant. Arrogance breeds complacency. Tsuna is curious about what Xanxus will do with this. He could go to Timoteo, of course, show him the files and earn his favour once more. Or he could court Tsuna's. That's the most likely scenario but Tsuna wants to know how.

How does Xanxus of the Varia court himself a boss?

##  **(Files)**

Xanxus does not snarl, not even if he wants to. Tsunayoshi will be Vongola Decimo but he has no experience with the Varia, he did not grow up with the whispers of terrified respect that just the name earns them. So Xanxus keeps his position, sitting cross-legged by this low table while Tsunayoshi reads through their information. 

"We have most of this," Tsunayoshi finally concludes, breaking the silence once he's done reading. For all that he sounds appreciative, Xanxus feels something like frustration rise inside him. Most? "And the names I gave you?" 

"Dead," Xanxus knows he's being deadpan. He's not used to this, his work isn't being dismissed as paranoia or betrayal but he's not sure he appreciates having it checked, regardless of the fact that he wouldn't respect Tsunayoshi if he didn't. 

"Of course," Tsunayoshi nods, letting Xanxus's tone slide. "How?"

Oh, Xanxus shifts. "I can bring you the files."

Tsunayoshi stands, sending a quick warm smile to a still sitting Xanxus. "Good job, not much escapes Mukuro's grasp."

Xanxus has no idea whether or not that was meant to be condescending but either way, he does have the ability for diplomacy when needed. He grunts because his pride won't let him thank Tsunayoshi for a statement like that, "I'll bring the files over by tomorrow."

"There is no hurry," Tsunayoshi's eyes linger on Xanxus's bruised cheek. He wouldn't have gotten hit if he wasn't this tired. "Rest, I have a room prepared for you."

That's... a command. This was a test, Xanxus realizes suddenly, shifting again on his feet. How did he miss this? Tsunayoshi turns, opening the sliding door and then turning back to Xanxus, eyeing him in such a way that Xanxus falters. "Follow."

So Xanxus does. He needs to speak with Squalo. This isn't bad, necessarily. It could be good for them. But Xanxus is off-kilter, he doesn't know what to expect. Squalo's little project got them this opportunity, he might be willing to spill.

##  **(Caution)**

Sometimes, Tsuna thinks with something that feels dangerously like fondness, he forgets that Xanxus is mafia to the core. Unlike Mukuro, however, Xanxus has no desire to distance himself from it. He nods his gratitude when Xanxus finishes refilling his glass, sitting back down. At least he's not sitting seiza, that might just break Tsuna's brain.

Deciding to ignore all of that, Tsuna concentrates on reading and processing the information in front of him. Most of it, like always, he already has. It seems he has unintentionally sparked competition there: Mukuro doesn't appreciate that Tsuna didn't already have all of it and Xanxus doesn't like that he's bringing few new facts to the table. Still, Tsuna doesn't rush, he sips his wine every once in a while and makes notes on the files and a series of post its. 

He doesn't particularly care about the rats in Vongola's payroll but he's going to need a better picture before he moves forward. Distantly, he wonders whether Timoteo will die before Vongola goes past the point of no return. Tsuna isn't holding his breath, whatever the old geezer is doing is obviously working. When he finally looks up, he finds Xanxus looking at him, waiting. Tsuna's apologetic smile is answer enough, Xanxus huffs.

When Tsuna stands, Xanxus stands to follow and Tsuna fills a thrill of satisfaction. This time, however, Tsuna doesn't guide him to a bedroom with orders to rest. It's taken months but Xanxus no longer looks like he's been through more sleepless nights than not. Xanxus doesn't break stride as he walks behind Tsuna, even though the younger man can feel his curiosity. 

Tsuna doesn't answer it, instead, he guides Xanxus through the halls of his compound, all the way to the back where the children are playing and some of Tsuna's guardians are rough-housing. Tsuna stops in the engawa, partially covered by shadows and just distant enough to show he doesn't wish to be interrupted. He ignores Xanxus coming to a stop a step behind him for a moment in favour of taking the chaos in.

"Sit," Tsuna gestures at the edge of the engawa and smiles when Xanxus only sends him a fleeting look before complying. "They're happy," Tsuna lets the satisfaction, the possessiveness show in his voice. "What do you think?"

There's silence while Xanxus ponders how best to answer, Tsuna doesn't push him. Xanxus looks up at him, licks his lips and then looks back at the chaotic scene unfolding itself in the garden. "They are very lively." 

"Lively is one way to put it," Tsuna's smile turns chagrined. "Too cautious, Xanxus," but he softens his admonishment with a gentle hand on the man's hair, fingers gently petting the man's scalp. He ignores the rigidness of him for now. It doesn't come from dislike, it comes from unfamiliarity. Xanxus will learn. 

Xanxus remains still, carefully not untangling Tsuna's fingers. "If you want chaos," he breaks the silence minutes later, "you should see the Varia castle during feeding hours."

"Oh?" Tsuna laughs, warm and genuinely intrigued. "Tell me about it?" 

##  **(Orders)**

This is going to show his hand sooner than Tsuna was expecting or hoping for. But then again, it cannot be helped. Xanxus is one of his now and Tsuna will not see him punished for Timoteo's missteps. Tsuna strides into the room, Takeshi, Ken and Chikusa in tow. The image presented to him makes something inside him snarl. Xanxus, lips pressed together and hands on his guns, face grim with an injured Squalo behind him. In front of him, Timoteo and his guardians, all serious and determined. 

Timoteo is talking. Tsuna doesn't care to listen, "what is the meaning of this?"

It's lost on nobody that Tsuna chooses to stand between Timoteo and the Varia Commander. Xanxus shifts behind Tsuna's back, moving to compensate for the human barrier. Timoteo sighs, "my boy, Xanxus…"

But Tsuna cuts him off, "was following orders." Timoteo blinks in surprise and Tsuna takes the opportunity: "Xanxus, compound." If he's moving against Timoteo and has his security with him, then he's sending the wet squad to home base. Squalo needs medical attention anyway. Xanxus says nothing, he all but picks Squalo up and carries him out the door. 

"What orders, then?" Ganache asks but he's looking consideringly at the door Xanxus disappeared through.

Luck is on their side, Tsuna would take the confrontation if it came to it but he'd be glad to avoid it. The file Chikusa is carrying will be useful for this. Tsuna looks at the man, waits until the Lightning turns to him to answer, "Vongola is full of rats." He can feel the offence and restlessness stir in the men in front of him. "I thought to collect the information for you but now it seems I can't trust my people will be safe in your Iron Fort."

Nie Brow Jr winces. Neither Timoteo nor Tsuna pays him any mind. Not when Tsuna offers the file to Coyote, who takes it and looks progressively angrier. 

"A misunderstanding, then." Timoteo is good at sounding apologetic.

Tsuna inclines his head, hearing the excuse without refuting it or agreeing to it. "Mukuro," he calls and doesn't twitch when the illusionist appears and plays along, "we're pulling back." Tsuna turns around and leaves, his people following behind him.

It's not until they're in the car that Ken can't keep his curiosity at bay any longer. He flops down, face on Tsuna's lap as he looks up at him, "so what was Xanxus up to?"

"Ah," Tsuna shrugs, petting the blond's hair. "I don't know."

Mukuro dissolves into laughter in his seat.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you feel like talking to me! My [Tumblr](dearcat1.tumblr.com).  
> DM and everything is fine :)


End file.
